the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Reptilians
Reptilians are a myth even amongst Adept Society and most Supernatural races world wide. Those who support the theory of their existence, or claim to have encountered them, claim that they are natural shapeshifters with psychic powers who seek honest-to-God world domination. Or something very close to that objective. Reptilians are associated with the Order of the Serpent. Many believe the Reptoids are either allied to the Serpent, members of the Serpent Order... or the Reptilians are possibly advanced members of the Serpent Order who have undergone some kind of extreme metamorphosis? AKA: Serpent Men, Reptoids, Draconians, etc. Facts: -Physically, Reptilians in their natural form stand a head taller than the average human. Their bodies are thin and sinewy, covered in scales and possessing the fangs of a natural snake. Many accounts of the Reptilians hold that they are poisonous, or at least some of them are. -Despite their indomitable size and appearance, Reptilians are no stronger than baseline humans. -Reptilians possess minor psychic powers, with some of them particular gifted in the realm of the mind. -Reptilians eschew material sciences and technology and prefer arcane magick. They have powerful sorcerers who can pull off even complex spells with ease. -Reptilians are theorized to worship the Serpent God. They are believed to have been created by the Serpent God although this is widely disputed. -The Reptilians are known within the Occult Underground. They are also known to the Brotherhood of Man who consider them a priority threat and have thwarted many of their schemes in the past. -Reptilians are actual reptiles, which means they are cold-blooded. While they are able to develop large and complex brains, and are highly active, neither of which are things cold-blooded animals should be able to do, the Reptilians are still reptiles. This means they susceptible to colder temperatures. Reptilians will rarely venture into cold and icy places, and freezing temperatures rob them of their strength. -Of course, this also means that Reptilians can perform better in hotter climates than humans can... Hatred for Mammals: The truth about the Reptilians is that they are a surviving race of a failed civilization begun on Earth millions of years ago by the Creation Serpent. Part of an advanced civilization whose ruins are now lost to time, they were fast-tracked on the path of evolution by the Serpent God in the time between the destruction of the dinosaurs and the rise of the early proto-mammals. The Reptilians proved to be a failure and were wiped out in some unknown catastrophe. Whether this disaster was natural or one of their own making is unclear. But the Reptilians managed to survive by using their primordial magick to escape into an alternate Realm. There, they regrouped their numbers and continued on with their civilization. The Reptilians had no desire to return to Earth, despite it being their homeland. However, with the discovery of a new race of sentient creatures - humans - dominating the planet, the Reptilians became jealous. They did return to Earth, thousands of years ago, but were defeated when an ice age struck. Since then, the Reptilians have returned from time to time, either to do raids or to attempt to crash human civilization by striking at its weak points. Kidnapping World Leaders: A favorite tactic used by the Reptilians is to kidnap and replace leaders and important celebrities with their own kind. The overall intent of such kidnappings is two-fold, to place their own kind in positions of power and to help them gain control of human society (with the eventual plan of destabilizing it). The Reptoids pull this off by a combination of their latent psychic abilities and primordial magicks. Because of this, the Reptilians have come under the gaze of another Chapter - the New World Order. The NWO tolerates a lot of weird sh*t in the name of politics and power, but the wholesale kidnapping of world leaders (usually members of the NWO themselves) is too much even for the Ruling Class. The Reptilians are often targeted by the NWO, or more often than not are revealed by the NWO so that other groups like the Brotherhood of Man or Hunting Lodges might take them out. Relationship with the Serpent God: When the Reptilians lost their first civilization here on Earth, they fled to a new Realm with what remained of their people. Unfortunately, they brought along with them the Serpent God. The Serpent God is a being associated with major events in the rise and fall of civilizations, and his relationship (and intent) is a complete mystery. With the Reptilians, that relationship appears parasitical. It appears that following the collapse of the first Reptilian Society, the surviving Reptoids gathered around their religious beliefs in the wake of the disaster. Priests dedicated to the Creation Serpent became their leaders, and the entirety of Reptilian society was ultra-religious. Eschewing advances in science and technology in favor of religion-based magick and reliance on the Creation Serpent, the Reptilians of today have advanced only a little despite a separation of millions of years between themselves and their ancient ancestors. Category:Beast Category:Serpent Category:New World Order Category:Occult Underground Category:Monster Hunters Category:Brotherhood Of Man